Who's Who?
by SparkELee
Summary: She couldn't quite decide... Lindsay and...Well, guess you'll have to click and find out.
1. Visit

Who's Who

Who's Who?

"It's OK, he'll be here soon." Lindsay cooed to her 6 month old brown hair, blue eyed daughter. The baby cried on, oblivious to her mother's soothing words.

Lindsay shifted her attention to the clock. It was almost 9. He was going to make her late if he didn't hurry up.

She hurried to the closet, pulling out her favorite dark skinny jeans. She'd only recently been able to fit into them again. Along with them came the sexy sleeveless black tank top with the sparkly detailing along the neckline. She checked her hair one last time, making sure all her loose, tousled curls were in place.

Then she grabbed her purse and threw her phone, wallet, compact, and perfume into a small clutch. She took a deep breath and glanced around the room before stepping over to his side of the bed and grabbing a couple of condoms from the bottom of his drawer. He'd never notice, they didn't even use them anymore, not since he'd gotten snipped.

She stuffed those into the zipper pocket and snapped it closed.

A moment later, she heard the door open. _Finally!_

"Linds?" She heard him call out.

"In the bedroom!" She returned, fastening her earrings in place.

His footsteps got closer as he made his way down the hall into the bedroom.

"Hey babe." He greeted her warmly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey yourself." She replied as she stepped into her vibrant red heels.

"What're you all dressed up for? We got a party or somethin' I forgot about?" He asked as he pulled off his shirt, his blue eyes meeting hers in the mirror.

"No, remember, it's girls night tonight." She reminded him, to which he immediately nodded.

"Oh yeah, it's Thursday, I forgot. Well, you look hot babe." He told her as he walked over to the baby's crib and scooped up his daughter.

"Thanks. I'm heading out, OK? See you in awhile. Don't wait up." She told him, grabbing her sweater and rushing out.

Half hour later she was seated at McGuire's Motel and Bar on 109th. It was a very expensive 25 minute cab ride that she'd been taking every Thursday for… Well, a long time. Except for the past 9 weeks. She'd been with the baby and she hadn't been able to get away… Until now.

It was definitely a hole in the wall. The bar was barely as big as her apartment and the motel was definitely not on the 5 star list.

She was seated at their sorry excuse of a bar, nursing a beer when he walked in. His piercing eyes met hers and she felt her heart jump into her throat.

He strode over and sat down beside her, ordering a beer. His eyes feel to her left hand. She'd taken off the ring. She knew he didn't like when she wore it in front of him.

He took a long gulp of his beer and for the umpteenth time, wondered why he was sitting there, doing this to himself. He knew the answer. He'd always known the answer. He was there because he knew she would be there and somehow that was enough to get him to go.

They didn't speak for awhile. They'd been doing this for so long now, words didn't mean much anymore.

"Nice outfit." He complimented quietly, his eyes on the beer in front of him.

"Thanks. Thought you'd like it." She replied, taking a sip of her own beer.

They lapsed into their silence again, neither one knew what to say.

"I didn't expect you to show up." She piped up at last.

"Why's that?" He questioned, his voice listless.

"Because we haven't seen each other since I had the baby and that was 9 weeks ago." She informed him.

"Did you tell him?" He asked, his tone was low and level.

"She looks like me, except for the blue eyes. And I figured since you both have blue eyes…" She trailed off.

"You didn't tell him because you felt there was no need." He finished off after taking a long pull of his beer.

She opened her mouth to argue but realized she would be arguing the truth and what was the point of that?

"I've changed my mind." He continued, picking at the label on his beer.

"About what?" She asked, not knowing what he was referring to.

"Meeting her. I want to meet her." He said, turning to meet her gaze.

"Why?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Because she's my daughter Lindsay. Because I want to hold my kid." He shot back.

She knew she didn't have a choice. He'd give her up to her husband in a second if she refused.

"Fine." She replied dully, swallowing the rest of her beer.

"Ready?" He asked as he threw a twenty on the bar.

She nodded and he followed her into the motel portion of the building.

They stopped at 189, their usual room and she fished the key out of her pocket, opening the door.

"Leave the heels on. They look hot." Was the last thing he said.

So…. Who's she married to? Who's the father of the baby?

Haven't decided whether or not to continue... Thoughts?


	2. Walk of Shame

Who's Who?

Chapter 2: Walk of Shame

It was 1 am before Lindsay pulled her body out of bed. She sneaked a look at him. He was handsome, no doubt. Age had only improved his rakish good looks.

She didn't allow her gaze to linger any longer. She had to get back.

Silently, she slipped out of bed and grabbed her clothing.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom, only flicking on the light once she got in there. Her expression greeted her in the mirror. Making a face, she turned away and set about dressing herself.

Only when it was necessary did she turn back to the mirror. She smoothed her shirt, spritzed her perfume in key places and fixed her hair. Fishing in her purse, she grabbed her mouth wash and powder.

5 minutes later, she was satisfied. She looked like she had when she left the house earlier that evening. She grabbed her shoes, intending to put them on once she got out of the room, turned the light off and opened the door.

A second later she ran into a hard body.

"Going somewhere?" He questioned, his voice gruff and deep.

She rolled her eyes. "Home." She replied quietly.

"Not going to say goodbye?" He went on, his mouth next to her ear.

She shuddered at his closeness and cursed herself for being so affected by him. "It's late." She responded lamely.

He scoffed at this and moved to let her pass.

A moment later, his hand shot out and grabbed hers, darkness still engulfing him.

"I meant what I said last night. I want to hold her."

She released an audible sigh. "Why?"

"She's my kid." He shot back.

"You're the biological father. You aren't her dad." She reminded him, her voice now having taken a hard edge.

There was a long silence.

"What happened to you Lindsay? This woman you are now… It isn't you. This attitude, it doesn't look good on you. I'm not asking for parental rights here, I just want to hold her. But if you're gonna make this tough…." He trailed off, the threat evident in his voice.

Another long pause.

"Tomorrow would be fine. 11 am? He'll be working." She informed him tiredly.

"See you then."

REVIEW!


	3. Introductions

Who's Who?

Chapter 3: Introductions

She spent the entire train ride home deep in thought. How had she let it get this far? Where did she go so unbelievably wrong?

Tiredly, she pushed a hand through her hair and glanced at her watch. It was almost 1:45 in the morning.

Her tired brown eyes glanced through the subway car. Only an old woman and a foreign man were in her car, and they hadn't even spared her a look.

She sighed heavily and shifted her purse. All she wanted at the moment was to fall into her bed and sleep all day.

By 2:15 she was walking up the stairs to their apartment. Her heels were muffled by the ancient carpet covering the worn stairs. Bare yellow bulbs lit the way.

Finally, she came to her floor. She strode down the hallways, not surprised at the sounds coming from the other apartments. There was always someone awake. She passed by one of her neighbors passed out in the corner, he smelled like liquor and sweat, no doubt he was locked out by his crazy wife again.

Finally she reached her door. Her old, semi-discolored door.

Sometimes, she really hated New York.

She slid her key in the lock and stepped in. It was quiet. He wouldn't wait up for her. He never did on 'girl's night'.

After depositing her coat in the tiny hall closet, she made for the bathroom. As much as she needed sleep, she needed to shower more, to get _his_ smell off her before she climbed into bed next to her husband.

She pushed the bathroom door shut, not bothering to lock it, mostly because it didn't lock.

Her reflection stared back at her from the crookedly hung mirror. She hated her bathroom. It was small, dingy and discolored, and hot water was a luxury. She stripped off her clothes, dumped them on the ground and climbed in, not at all surprised by the barely luke warm water that did little more than trickle out.

But it got the job done. She stepped out 20 minutes later, feeling clean but twice as exhausted. She grabbed her robe off the hook and glanced down at the toilet seat. He'd laid out her pajamas.

He knew she liked to shower after her nights out. He just didn't know why.

She smiled sadly as his thoughtful gesture. It was moments like this where she felt the worst, where she felt her conscious tugging at her heart, where she was reminded of just how terribly fucked up her world was.

Lindsay pulled the pajamas on and gathered her clothes. She dumped them in the small closet that held their washer and dryer before creeping down the hall to their cramped bedroom.

The room was quiet, she could hear him breathing. It was a sound that usually helped lull her to sleep, but that night, lying in bed next to him, it was a constant reminder of what was to come in less than 12 hours.

She must've fallen asleep because he was gone when she woke up. He'd left her his usual 'I hope you had fun, I love you, see you tonight' note on the counter when she went to get her breakfast before starting her day.

By the time 11 am rolled around, she had managed to shower and make herself and Lucy presentable. Lucy was gurgling happily in her mother's arms as Lindsay sat tensely on the couch, waiting for the buzzer.

11:02 he buzzed.

11:03 he was in her apartment.

11:05 he held his daughter for the first time.

11:07 he looked in Lindsay's eyes, his own blue ones shining with tears.

Her heart broke for him. He would have been a good father, a great one in fact. And she took that away from him.

"She's breath-taking." He muttered a few minutes later, his voice filled with awe.

"I know." Lindsay choked out from her stance by the window, her own eyes filling with tears.

"Linds, what's wrong?" He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion as he moved to her side.

"I did this. I took her from you. It's my fault. I'm so sorry." She sobbed out, her tears running freely down her face.

Silently, he took his free arm, wrapped it around her shoulders and drew her to him, and for the first time, mother, father and baby were together as one.

Short but needed. Review?


	4. No Solution

Who's Who?

Chapter 4: No Solution

It was her worst nightmare and it was finally coming true

He'd pulled her aside at work two days before.

"I wanna be in her life." He'd informed her, his arms crossed in front of him.

"We talked about this. I'm married. He's her dad." She shot back, mimicking his body language.

"You made that call. I didn't!" His tone indicated he was clearly frustrated. He didn't want to drag her into court but it was his kid…

"Please, can you just…. Can you give me some time to work this out?" She asked at last, pushing a hand through her short hair, her nerves beyond frayed.

He nodded and scrubbed a hand down his face. She'd turned on her heel and stormed away.

She sought him out this time. She'd spend the last two days wracking her brain, trying to come up with an answer, a solution.

Finally, she settled on what she knew best. Secret visits. She made up a schedule of when her husband was at work so he could visit.

She presented it to him, more than a little proud of herself for finding a way to keep everyone happy, and more importantly, keep him quiet.

To her dismay, he didn't see it that way.

"Linds, you know we can't do the secret visits forever. It's fine for right now but what about when she gets older? How're you gonna explain the visits? 'Oh, hey Luce, your uncle's here to see you for the 3rd time this week.' That's weird Linds, and you know it." He told her as he crumbled up the schedule and tossed it in the garbage.

"I can't tell him, OK? I can't."

"So what? I can be in her life for as long as she doesn't remember me?! How is that right?? How is that fair??" He demanded, his hands on his hips, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. She loved her husband, she did. And it took every ounce of her strength to remind herself that she was a good person, a good person with flaws, big flaws. She was a person that loved her husband very much, but apparently not enough to keep her from warming someone else's bed.

"Please don't take me to court. Don't ruin my life." She begged him, tears pooling in her eyes.

His eyes widened. "Ruin your life!?! That's what you think I'm out to do?! Jesus Christ Linds! I LOVE you! I'm not trying to ruin your life! I'm trying to be part of it!!"

"Then why are you doing this?? WHY? This is KILLING ME! It's all I think about! It's all I can do to keep it together when he's around!" She shot back, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Be with me. Be with me and our daughter. We can be a family. We can be the family she deserves, the family you deserve." He pleaded with her.

"I love him."

"No you don't."

THWACK! Her hand left an imprint on his left cheek.

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel!! Where the fuck do you get off!?!"

"Well excuse me for thinking you fucking me on a regular basis might be grounds to question your marriage!!" He shot back, his voice rising in anger.

"That's right!! We FUCK. We don't make love, it's not sweet or slow or romantic. It's fast, it's dirty, and it's raw. We FUCK. And I suggest you don't forget it." Her voice was thick with anger.

She was literally shaking with anger, her face flushed, her eyes dark.

"Don't tell me you don't feel anything for me. You do. You most definitely do. I can see it in your eyes. The opposite of love isn't hate, you know. It's indifference. And while you are many, many things Doll, indifferent isn't one of them." He told her, his voice softer then before.

Her shoulders slumped and her head fell forward. As much as he wanted to be angry at her, seeing her this way, it melted away all his frustrations.

He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll figure it out, OK? We will." He whispered into her hair as she sobbed her silent tears into his shoulder.

Angsty huh? More to come.


	5. The Godfather

Who's Who?

Chapter 5: The Godfather

Lindsay sighed heavily as she glanced at her watch for what must've been the tenth time in the past 30 minutes.

He was late. Lucy fussed next to her, her small body twisting as she demanded attention.

"Shh, it's ok baby. He'll be here soon." She comforted the small girl as she picked her up and propped Lucy against her shoulder.

A moment later, his hurried footsteps approached. "Sorry! Traffic was awful getting up to this part of town." He apologized as he took a seat across from her.

She nodded silently and handed him his daughter.

He accepted her and tucked his young daughter close to him.

"I'm guessing you figured something out?" He questioned as he rubbed Lucy's back softly.

Lindsay nodded and sucked in a deep breath. "What if we made you the godfather? In my family, it isn't just a title. It means something. You'd have an active role in her life, a reason to be around her, and things don't have to change."

He mulled her suggestion over in his head. Truthfully, it wasn't a bad idea.

"And you can guarantee my involvement? I don't want your husband questioning me." He told her with raised eyebrows.

"I already ran it by him. He was OK with it. You shouldn't be surprised, you are best friends after all." She reminded him softly.

He nodded wryly. "It'll do then." He agreed grudgingly.

A moment later, her small hand covered his. "Thank you."

He pulled his hand from hers. "Don't. Please, just don't. This isn't the ideal solution Linds, and you know it. You aren't willing to give everything up. And I'm tryin' to understand that, I really am. Maybe I'd understand it better if you weren't warming my bed on the regular." He replied heavily, his eyes closed in anguish.

"So you want to end it?" The words weren't harsh or nasty like he'd expected. They were soft and filled with pain.

She cared. He knew that. She knew that. Neither one wanted to see this end. It was perhaps the most damaging act either of them had ever engaged in, but they weren't ready for it to be over.

"You know that's not what I want. I want just the opposite. I want more. I want you." He implored, his blue eyes probing hers.

"I love him, you know." She reminded him softly. She hated saying that to him, especially since she used it as a weapon, it was there to push him back into his place when he wouldn't go on his own. Not that she blamed him. She wouldn't want to be where she put him. That place was cold, dark, filled with pain and unspoken and unexpressed emotions. It always made her sick to her stomach to put him there but she had to. It had to be that way.

His heart tightened in his chest.

"Fine. Work out a schedule and send me a copy. I'll talk to you later." He said as he put his daughter back into her strolled and turned to leave.

"Don."

She didn't yell his name, she simply said it.

It was enough.

He turned to meet her gaze, eyebrows raised in question.

"It's complicated. It's messy. It's difficult. It's scary. But I can't…. There's so much…" She trailed off, unsure of exactly what she was trying to say.

"One of these days, Linds, you're going to get tired of all the excuses. You'll get tired of it. You'll get tired of it and you'll wake up and you'll see you made a mistake." He told her, his voice gravely and laden with frustration.

"And if I don't?'

He sighed heavily. Of course she'd ask that question. Of course she'd be obstinate.

"Well Linds, I guess that's up to you."

He turned away before he could glimpse her expression. He didn't want to see it, and frankly he didn't want her to see his.


	6. Edge of Empty

A/N: Been awhile since I gave you any good FM so this chapter is a bit more balanced. A bit racy/sexy, so you've been warned.

Who's Who?

Chapter 6: The Edge of Empty

Don Flack took to fatherhood like a moth to a flame. For him, it had been love at first sight. She was the best part of his day.

When he was with her, he did it all. The dirty diapers, the feedings, the baths, he did everything a father did. He relished in it. It hadn't taken her too long to latch onto him. It was almost as if she knew.

He'd begun to live for his time with her, and by extension, his time with Lindsay. For a couple hours a few days a week, they were a family. And despite Lindsay's ambivalence towards the situation, she liked seeing her daughter spend quality time with her father.

Except when her "dad" was there.

As long as Danny was around, Don didn't get to experience any semblance of quality time. Instead, he kept his distance, only wiggling his fingers in her direction every once in awhile, taking care to keep his expressions neutral, his conversation light, he didn't want to give himself away.

Inside, it killed him. It ate at every fiber of his being. The wrong man was taking care of his daughter, loving her, tucking her in at night, serving her breakfast in the morning. He was stealing all of Don's moments, all the opportunities to create memories to tell her about later. He'd never get any of those.

Danny got days, weeks, years even.

He got hours.

"I want her overnight."

Lindsay looked up from her desk full of paperwork and into the eyes of her daughter's father. She knew that expression. She knew it quite well, it was the one he gave her every time he left her house after spending time with Lucy.

She glanced behind him. The door was shut.

After heaving a sigh, she gestured to her visitor's chair and scrubbed her tired brown eyes with her hand.

"Don, you see her at least twice a week, for several hours at a time. You should be grateful for that. Some fathers don't get that much time." She pointed out as she turned her eyes back to her paperwork, desperately hoping her demeanor would indicate this wasn't a subject that was up for discussion. She could only give so much, both physically and emotionally, and quite frankly, she was running on empty.

He raised his eyebrows at her and remained silent, knowing she'd eventually look up.

She did, a moment later.

Her brown eyes slid up to meet his determined blue ones.

Apparently, Don wasn't going to back down on this one. She heaved out a heavy sigh. She wasn't going to win this one.

"This isn't complicated Lindsay. You tell your adoring husband you want a weekend away. Do it in front of me. Suggest I watch her since I'm her godfather. We're set." He explained, his tone clipped and formal.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think that's going to seem a little strange?" She asked.

"Not really. I've watched her before. Danny's actually asked me to watch her himself a few times." He pointed out.

She winced internally. He wasn't wrong about that.

Her shoulders tensed for a moment before sagging in defeat.

He should have felt guilty about the silent victory dance he was doing.

Two days later he got his wish, and then some.

Don was smack in the middle of changing Lucy when Lindsay stepped into the room.

"Danny's leaving town this weekend. He's going to a bachelor party in Atlantic City. He leaves Friday morning." She told him curtly, not giving him a chance to respond before turning on her heel and padding out of the nursery.

Don quickly finished with Lucy and deposited her into her playpen before following his daughter's mother.

"Don't sound too enthused there Linds." He remarked sarcastically.

Her back was to him as she gazed out the window.

She flinched at his words and her back visibly tensed.

"I think I'll go spend the weekend with Uncle Fred, give you two some quality time." She informed him, ignoring his previous statement.

He wasn't sure how to take this development. On one hand, it was a gracious gesture. She trusted him enough to leave them alone together. On the other hand, he very much wanted her there, he wanted to prove he could do this, the family thing.

"That's not necessary Linds. I like have you here with me." He told her softly as he moved to stand behind her, his hand on her arm.

Her skin tingled at his touch. Since she'd allowed his involvement with their baby, she'd kept her distance, both physically and emotionally.

Truth be told, Lindsay missed him. She missed him far more than she should have, all things considered.

He felt her body ease at his touch. It gratified him to know a single touch from him drained the tension from her like a siphon.

He moved a little closer, sliding his hand up her arm to her shoulder, before sweeping her hair off her neck.

Don leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin between her ear and her neck.

"I've missed you." He whispered hoarsely in her ear.

The goosebumps prickled her skin almost instantly. His other hand came up and his arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

"I know you've missed me too. The way I kissed you… The way I touched you…How hot it felt the second I pushed into you."

The woman practically shuddered as his words washed over her. His grip tightened on her as he attached his lips to her neck, her broken sighs falling over him, music to his ears.

Her hands clenched at the feel of his body, strong and solid, surrounding her, taunting her, pulling at her.

She needed release. She needed his kind of release, right now.

As if he was reading her mind, he spun her around and yanked her to him. His blue eyes darkened and sparked with desire as her own chocolate ones radiated heat and lust.

A beat later, he was on her. His lips attacked her, dueling her for control as her hands roamed his body, needing to feel everything at once.

His hands were yanking and pulling at her clothes, the feel of her skin fueling his need.

Moments before they hit the bed, she whispered the words that only he'd spoken up to this point.

"I love you."

A/N 2: So I'm sorry for the delay, I wanted this chapter to be perfect. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Faux Family

A/N: Been awhile since I gave you any good FM so this chapter is a bit more balanced. A bit racy/sexy, so you've been warned.

Who's Who?

Chapter 7: Faux Family

Danny's weekend departure proved to be the final straw holding Lindsay back from pursuing Don.

The weekend was the best she'd had in ages. It was the first time she'd smiled, genuinely smiled since the birth of her daughter.

For about 64 blissful hours, they were a family.

For those two nights, he slept next to her, he held her, he did everything that a man who loved the mother of his child would do.

She loved it. She hated that she loved it but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help feeling like this… This situation… Felt right. It felt more right than anything else had in a very long time.

It felt like the family she was supposed to have.

Which only tripled her guilt when Don kissed her goodbye mere hours before Dan's return home.

She should have been happy, overjoyed even, to see her husband. And to her credit, she tried, she really did, to seem excited.

But in truth, she just… She felt empty. If the past weekend had taught her anything, it was that family, in its truest form, was hard to let go of and even harder to replicate.

He'd kissed her firmly on the mouth before sweeping their (Hers and Don's) young daughter into his arms and raining small kisses on her little face, much to her delight.

Lindsay watched with a critical eye. There was no doubting it, Danny was great with 'his' daughter, a natural, really. And why wouldn't he be? As far as she knows, she's his.

"Would you mind if I went out tonight? She had a fussy weekend and I could use a break?" She blurted out, not even stopping to think about what she was asking.

Danny threw her a small smile and nodded. "Course, you know that's fine with me. Girls night?" He questioned as he walked back towards Lucy's room.

"Something like that." She muttered to herself as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

Sneaking a look down the hallway, she quickly navigated to her texts and thumbed out a quick message to Don.

**Lindsay: Can we meet tonight?**

She slid the phone back into her pocket and moved to the kitchen to put together lunch for her and Danny.

The phone silently vibrated in her back pocket just as she was putting the finishing touches on Danny's sandwich.

Again, she checked the hall. She could faintly hear Danny singing softly to Lucy as he put her down for her nap.

She pulled the device out and moved towards the kitchen.

**Flack: Usual place?**

**Lindsay: No, I'd rather come to your place, if that's OK.**

**Flack: I didn't think you wanted to be on my territory. You said that was too much for you.**

**Lindsay: Things are different now.**

Flack gazed down at his phone, re-reading those four words over and over again.

_What does that even mean?_

Rather than fight it, and her, he sent back a simple message.

**Flack: OK. I'll be here.**

He scrubbed his hands down his face a few times. The weekend had been nothing short of amazing. He'd loved every second of his time with both his daughter and the woman he loved. And now said woman wanted to see him. And it wasn't at a shady hotel.

At 6:30 Lindsay slipped into a worn pair of jeans and a dark brown sweater. She pulled on her favorite boots, grabbed her purse and kissed her husband goodbye.

"I shouldn't be too late. Just going to grab a coffee and catch up with a couple of the girls." She told him as she pushed her arms through her coat.

His eyes were glued to the football game on the TV in front of him. "Sounds good babe. I'll see you tonight." He called, not even turning to look at her.

She sighed, grabbed her keys, and left her husband behind.

Don was nursing a beer and watching the game when there was a soft knock on the door. He quickly clicked the TV off and made his way to the door.

"Hi." He greeted when he pulled the door open to reveal his visitor.

She offered him a small smile. "Hey Don." She replied as she stepped into his home.

It was funny, all they shared and she'd never actually been to his home before. Something about it bothered her… She didn't want to be on his territory, she felt like it was a bit like giving him the upper hand and she wasn't ready to deal with that before.

But she was now.

He followed her into the apartment. "You have a really nice place." She noted as she made her way to the living room.

"Thanks. I like it ok." He said with a soft smile as she sunk onto his couch.

He eyed the woman in front of him. She looked tired, drained, and a lot different than she had that morning when he'd left.

"What's up Linds? You look like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders." He observed as he crossed the room to sit next to her.

She didn't say anything, just leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This weekend was a real eye opener." She murmured quietly.

He wanted to speak, to tell her how he felt, to tell her what this past weekend had meant to him. But she wasn't done speaking yet and he knew that.

"I wasn't expecting that, you know. I was just expecting an easy weekend. I figured you'd deal with Lucy and I'd have it easy. But that is not what happened, not for me." She choked out, her head still resting gently against his shoulder.

He wrapped a comforting arm around her and pulled her close.

"What did happen?" He asked quietly.

"What happened was I realized that my family… It wasn't me, Dan and Lucy…. It's YOU, me and Lucy. That… That felt right. That's what I want. I want you… I want us… I want our family."

A/N: So I'm soooo sorry for leaving this. I was facing some tough issues with this chapter, but I've decided to end this chapter of the story and move on to where she separates from Danny and attempts to build a life with Don.

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
